This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application for Security Card Check Type Computer Security System And Method earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Mar. 6, 1998 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 7507/1998.
The present invention relates to a security function of a computer, and more particularly, to a security card check type computer security system which guarantees safety of the computer by checking a security card inserted by a user and restricting the use of the computer, and a method therefor.
In general, a security function of a computer is to restrict an access to a computer or data stored in the computer to only authorized users. The security function is achieved by identifying a password of a user or searching the level of right to use of a user using a security program. As the importance on security has been increasingly emphasized, a more complete computer security program is needed. Particularly, a computer security apparatus using an IC card is needed.
To solve the above problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a security card check type computer security system which checks an IC card by a keyboard while using a computer as well as a booting process of the computer according to a check command generated and transmitted by the computer to the keyboard so that cost is reduced and an effect on computer security increases.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a security card check type computer security method performed by the above computer security system generating a check command.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a security card check type computer security system which checks an IC card by a keyboard using a combination key without generating a check command by the computer to the keyboard so that a load to the computer due to the generation of the check command can be lowered and an effect on computer security increases.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a security card check type computer security method performed by the above computer security system using a combination key.
Accordingly, to achieve the first objective, there is provided a security card check type computer security system which comprises: a security card at least storing a password for identifying a right of use of computer, the security card being inserted into a slot provided at one side of the keyboard; a computer which generates a check command to check the security card, when a predetermined check condition for checking the right for using the computer of the security card is satisfied, and controls the right of use of computer depending on the received check result data with respect to the security card; and a keyboard which checks security information of the security card in response to the security card check command and transmits the check result data of the security card to the computer.
To achieve the second objective, there is provided a security card check type computer security method which comprises the steps of: (a) determining whether a predetermined check condition for checking a right of a security card to use a computer, which stores at least security information enabling the identification of the right of use of computer, is satisfied; (b) generating a check command to check the security card when the predetermined check condition is satisfied; (c) checking the security information of the security card according to the check command and obtaining check result data; and (d) controlling the right of use of computer depending on the check result data.
To achieve the third objective, there is provided a security card check type computer security system which comprises: a security card at least storing a password for identifying a right of use of computer, the security card being inserted into a slot provided at one side of the keyboard; a keyboard which checks security information of the security card when a predetermined key is input and generates check result data of the security card; and a computer which prepares to receive the check result data of the security card from the keyboard when the predetermined key is input and controls a right to use the computer depending on the received check result data of the security card.
To achieve the fourth objective, there is provided a security card check type computer security method which comprises the steps of: (a) determining whether a predetermined check condition for checking a right of a security card to use a computer, which stores at least security information enabling the identification of the right of use of computer, is satisfied and a combination key requiring checking is generated; (b) waiting for check result data with respect to the security card when the combination key is received; (c) checking the security information of the security card and obtaining the check result data; and (d) controlling the right of use of computer depending on the check result data.